


Dresses

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 Participation Rewards [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Freya was looking for a job in the kitchens of Olaf's castle, but somehow she got hired as the Lady Vivian's new maid instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://capricornucopia.livejournal.com/profile)[**capricornucopia**](http://capricornucopia.livejournal.com/) for getting 100% participation in the 2012 [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon**. Prompt:  _Freya/anyone, dresses or dressing up._ Freya doesn't have the curse here.

“You can’t walk around dressed like that if you’re to be my maidservant,” said Vivian. “I won’t allow it.”

It’s on the tip of Freya’s tongue to point out that she didn’t particularly want to be Vivian’s maidservant, since she’d actually been looking for a job in the kitchens, and that she _liked_ her dress, but she thought better of it, and she had a face full of one of Vivian’s cast-offs before she could say anything anyway.

“There,” said Vivian. “That’ll do you for today. It might need taking in a little, though, you’re too skinny.”

“Yes, my lady,” said Freya, clutching the dress to her chest. It’s probably the finest thing she’s ever touched and Vivian had just tossed it in her face.

“And stop looking so scared, you look like a frightened rabbit.” Vivian motioned to the corner. “You can change behind the screen.”

“What, right now?” said Freya.

“Well, yes, you’re starting work at once.” Vivian motioned at the screen again.

Freya edged behind it and slipped off her own dress, hanging it over the screen the way she had an idea ladies were supposed to.

“You’ll need some shoes, too,” Vivian called. “Are your feet clean?”

“Clean enough.” Freya pulled the dress over her head, then pulled it off again when Vivian handed her an underskirt over the screen.

The dress was blue and it seemed to have the wrong number of holes, because Freya struggled for a good minute or two trying to find where to put her head and arms through, and when she finally got it figured out she looked down at herself to see laces trailing everywhere.

“Are you not dressed yet?” Vivian peered around the screen at her. “ _Honestly_. That’s back to front. What, were you raised by wolves?”

“Not exactly,” said Freya.

Vivian clucks her tongue and makes Freya stick her arms in the air so she can pull the dress off. “Well, really. I suppose this counts as a demonstration, at least.”

She tugged the dress back over Freya’s head, somehow getting all the right appendages in all the right holes in half the time Freya had managed, then twisted her around and had her hold her hair out the way so she could do up the laces.

“I’ll only show you this once,” she said. “Tomorrow _you’ll_ have to dress _me_.”

Freya wondered for the umpteenth time why she’d been chosen for the role, and why Vivian was putting up with someone who _obviously_ had never worked as a lady’s maid before in her life, let alone for a princess, but then Vivian pulled the laces tight and forced half the breath out of her.

“How are you supposed to breathe in these?” she gasped.

“You get used to it,” said Vivian, combing her hair back out. “There. All done.” She turned Freya back around, hands lingering on her shoulders. “It looks better on you anyway.” She stroked Freya’s hair again, straightening it, then tugged her out from behind the screen.

Freya caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she was stepping into her new cast-off shoes and was quite taken with her reflection.  



End file.
